With the production of controller housings, in particular of control devices for the automotive industry, the housing cover is usually connected with the housing body by means of gluing, riveting or screwing. Here, usually in a first operation the housing cover is positioned on the housing body by means of a suitable positioning tool. Subsequently, the connection between the housing cover and the housing body is produced by means of a further tool.